A Heart Of Steel
by drizzleweather
Summary: Amy yelled as she charged into battle. Amy found herself covered in her teammates blood, while she yelled. Her adrenaline pumped through her blood. She didn't even wince as someone shot her through her shoulder. She grabbed that last man and broke his gun, and proceeded to beat him to death.
1. Chapter 1

_BACKGROUND HISTORY_

 _trust me it won't make any sense without this!_

 _Amy Rose had given up on Sonic._

 _It was meant to be, she had always told herself. Well not anymore. She had embarrassed herself for the last time._

 _It all started on August 22, her birthday. Her 18 birthday. Long before the birthday she and Sonic had finally became closer, not to the point of lovers, but great friends. She had been walking through the park, knowing that the hang had a birthday party surprise waiting for her, when she stumbled into a trap. It wasn't what you expected though. It wasn't Eggman. It was a rope. And a camera flash. And mud. There had been two girls, what they had against Amy was still unknown, who had placed a rope in between two tree. As fate who have it, it was raining. Amy had tripped on the rope, and fallen straight into a puddle of mud. The mud ruined her clothes, her hair, her confidence. The girls snapped a pic and ran away. The next day, just like that, there was a newspaper. Headlined, "_ _ **clumsy**_ _ **or faking it**_ _?". Amy could have dyed. She almost did. Tons of people turned on her, embarrassed, she left station square. She had to get away. She was sick of being treated as the stupid girly friend. She wanted to fight real wars. Real problems. So she joined the military. She was old enough now. She had been expecting to die, wanting to die. But instead, she earned the respect of the troops. She was a skilled fighter. She stopped using her hammer, and chose more practical items. Guns knives.. You name it. She and the other troops became a family. They all swore never to tell, that Amy, was THE Amy Rose. She moved to a boat community, where most of the neighbors were from the navy. She was never found, and it was was serving her planet, and for once in her life, she was respected and loved._

 _And ready for war._

..,.00.0.0

Amy grumbled as she smacked her alarm clock. **Smash**! It broke into ten parts, waking Amy up. She sighed as she grabbed the part and threw them away. The boat swayed under her, and she teetered a bit as she waled a meet three feet to her closet. She opened her drawers, ( you don't really get a real closet on a boat), and grabbed her jogging shorts and a sports bra. She grabbed her dog leash and let out a whistle. And large dog came walking slowly towards her. She set the leash down and poured the dog some food. She grabbed a protein bar and the daily newspaper. She couldn't help but smirk. The paper boy knew who she was, and thought it made her happy when he got rid of the articles about Sonic. It didn't even matter anymore for her. She finished up her bar and her dog licked her hand. She tied the leash to his collar and jumped off the boat. She lowered the steps and let the dog walk down. She ran around the community for a while, before stopping at one boat. She grinned at the man coming out of his boat. He was a young man, only 28, smiled at her and waved at her.

" well if t isn't Ames!" The man said.

" I see that you slept in today" Amy joked. The man was named Joe, and they were very fond of each other.

" yeah see I'm not crazy like you. That poor pup of yas is as tired as me!" Joe said with a smirk. Amy returned the smirk, and said

" ay, she is tired. And apparently thirsty. She'll need to rest. You know what that means?"

Re two adults smiled and shouted out

" EARLY FOOTBALL GAME!"

Then, just like that, about 20 other military men and women jumped out of their home/boats and began jumping about, talking laughing, joking. Whenever they could, the community would join together for some old fashion football. After all, almost everyone was already up. Most being in the Navy, they had a strict routine. They would all be going out soon, so everyone got up pretty early.

I

Amy smiled as she and the rest headed out to their boats. They were going to pass the ball to each other on the top of the boats. She was happy. This is where she belonged.

...

Tails wiped his forehead. He had been working for îhours, trying to get this just right. He had to be smarter then egg man. He had to try harder then eggman. He picked up a single, tiny flake of green. Anyone looking at this flake would shrug, disregarding it. But it was a tiny flake of the master emerald. More and more tiny flakes were coming off, worrying everyone. At first, everyone thought it was normal, but then the flakes got bigger. More and more. Tails wanted to stop this. It was eroding slowly away. It was a slow process, but lately it was speeding up. Knuckles had even told him that the master emerald was different. Missing something. He careful out the flake into the dish, and slide it under the microscope. He started at it for a little while. He zoomed in. Then he saw it. The flake seems dimmer, losing power. And then, it turned black.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the Hedgehog carefully observed his surroundings. He didn't want to ruin anything. Around him was a beautiful forest, with simmering pink, blue and purple flowers. He smiled and picked a pink one. It's short flowers reminded him of someone. Oh well. His phone suddenly beeped.

*phone call*

 _Sonic? Sonic you have to come to the workshop-it's crazy and I don't and_ -

"Hey buddy! Chill.. I'll be there Ina Second. Explain there once you've calmed down."

* end*

Sonic rushed over to the workshop. The sound of rubber burning came into tails nose. He ran outside.

"Tails! What's up little bud?" Sonic walked inside the workshop, and came to Tails.

"Sonic! Something happened to the flake of the master emerald! It turned black and-" Sonic cut him off.

"Turned black!" Sonic peered into the micro scope.

"That's impossible!" Sonic cried out. Sonic shook his head, and then spoke.

" I'm going for a run to figure this all out.." And then he left.

...0.0.00

 _Amy yelled as she charged into battle. They shot their guns, swung their swords, and they bleed their blood. A month later, Amy found herself covered in her teammates blood, while she yelled. Her adrenaline pumped through her blood. She didn't even wince as someone shot her through her shoulder. She grabbed that last man and broke his gun, and proceeded to beat him to death._

 _Literally._

"I still don't get why we have to do this stupid parade!" Amy said, annoyed. Joe smirked

"Aw lighten up Amy. We are "war heroes" . People need to see the ones who defend and fight for them. They ones who actually do something about real world problems at least. " Joe said the last part under his breath. Amy rolled her eyes, smiling. Joe made it very clear how much he liked sonic.

Not very much.

He saw him as a person trying to be a hero, by fighting Eggman, but he wasn't helping real world problems. Amy punched Joes arm playfully. She sighed and looked down at her camo outfit. The generals had thought it better to not dress up, and to show what the soldiers looked like in battle. Amy was being honored today. She had saved all of her teammates. One spy had sneaked it's way into her war team and had separated a group of 20, including Amy, to a new area. They had been ambushed, and Amy had been the only one left alive. She had killed the spy, brutally.

She didn't like to talk about it.

Amy sighed and smoothed her clothes. Her ears perked up as she heard a horn. She grumbled, gave Joes hand a squeeze, and stepped onto the road. The soldiers began marching, and screams and yells of happiness ran out through the crowd. Amy couldn't help but smile. It felt good to help others. It really did. They all stopped at a stage and turned to face the crowd. The general, who was on the stage, turned to speak to the crowd.

" ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming today! Today, we will be honoring the heroes who have served our country with pride. And, the ones who lost their lives, protecting you. May we have a moment of silence to honor the fallen warriors."

Everyone was quite.

" thank you. Now, I wants. Bring up a special war hero, someone who has served this country proudly. Someone who has risked their lives for others.. Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for.."

Joe turned and whispered to Amy.

" gets ready, your going to be on!" Amy could only nod.

The general spoke.

"Sonic the hedgehog!"

There was a stunned silence from the soldiers as the crowd cheered for the blue hedgehog. Almost all of them glanced at Amy. But she did not show any emotion.

Sonic took the microphone.

" hey everyone! Golly it's nice to be up here, well I didn't really prepare a speech so.. Thanks!" Then he just walked off stage, getting high fives, smiles, and hugs. Every soldier standing underneath the stage was baffled. It's not like they all hated Sonic, they just had problems with him. Suddenly the music started up again and the soldiers began to walk away, but this time Amy couldn't walk as happy as she could. She did not notice a blue hedgehog staring at her in shock.

...0.0

"I'm telling you Tails! Amy was there! Near the stage! In a soldier outfit!" Sonic cried out to his younger brother who was barely listening as Sonic paced.

"You're going to break the floor if you kept pacing like that" tails mumbled under his breath. " and besides, how, in chaos name, would AMY get into the army! Sure she's strong, but she couldn't fight a war."

"I guess.. " Sonic mumbled. "But.. I know! I'll go find her and ask her!"

Tails rolled his eyes. Amy hasn't been around for a while. She's been moving place to place for a while now.

...0.

"I still can't believe that the general is making us stay in station square!" Amy said, leaning to Joe. He smirked.

" hey, free food, rooms, ..food, more food, did I mention food?" They laughed.

Amy said, " gee, do you think I'll run into anyone? I mean we are only here for three days. Do you think I'll have time to visit?" Joe just laughed and nodded. They noticed that the bus had stopped and then they jumped off. Currently they were staying in Amy's old house. She still owned it, but she just rented it out now. Luckily no one was renting it right now.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Se cried. Joe teased.

" hey I thought the boats were our home!"

"Ha they were. Till a few days ago. Now we just have to get through these next few days and, and then onto the next place.." Amy murmured the last part, then Joe spoke.

" hey, I'm going to change. I still can't believe you forgot all your clothes!"

"HEY! It was short notice!"

..0.0.0...0

"And this is where our very own mayor cut the ribbon to the.."

Amy tuned out as the tour guide kept talking. She had take Joe on a tour trip, but currently was just bored. She kept her ear phones in and lowers the volume as Joe suddenly spoke to her.

" hey we can leave if you want..?" Amy shook her head and looked up at the destination they are heading too. Joe was wearing a simple white sport shirt and his army pants, with his jacket hanging around his waist. Amy wore her jacket on, and was fiddling with her dog tags. She kinda forgot to pack clothes, so to keep her from being embarrassed, Joe wore his outfit too.

Once the tour finally ended, Amy thought they should stop and eat. She brought Joe to her favorite little coffee shop. She grinned as she remembered how many time she would sit here, pondering her future, the shop was also one of Sonics favorites, and the rare times he would hang with her, they would go there.

"Come on!" Amy said, dragging a slow walking Joe. They sat at a two person table in the back. Amy smiled and took off her hat. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, and got some looks from the men. Amy was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. She had always had a pretty face, but now she had a pretty body. Sure, she didn't have a huge butt or boobs, but only because she worked out. Her sleek body drew the attention of many people, but she didn't let it go to her head. She laughed, a tinkling sound, as Joe made a stupid joke.

The door to the coffee shop swung open, and everyone began pointing and whispering. Sonic the hedgehog walked straight threw the door, and sat down at the table, with Tails, directly across from Amy. Amy's menu was in front of her face, so she didn't see him. However, Joe did. Joe frowned. He absolutely hated Sonic. He grabbed her hand, and said,

" come on Amy lets get out of here"

Amy, who was very very confused, asked why.

" uh, Joe why?"

"Because"

"I'm sitting back down. Be a baby, but I want some food."

"Amy!"

By now they had drawn the attention of almost everyone in the shop. Amy, now embarrassed, sat down, and kept looking at the menus. Joe simply left, and now Tails was staring at Amy.

...0.0..

Tails was not completely convinced this was Amy. I mean it sure didn't look like her. Well It kinda did. Oh and that guy called her Amy. Oh and she's pink and got green eyes.

Okay it was probably Amy. Tails glanced over to Sonic. Sonic mouth was hanging open a little bit, and his eyes seemed to have a look of confusion. The waitress then came over to Amy, and asked what she wanted. Amy took her head phones out, and ordered a cookie, and a milkshake. A few tear drops few into her shake as she peered down at it. Sonic suddenly was in the chair Joe had just left from.

"Are you okay?" Amy's head popped up from her drink and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"S-sonic! You scared me!"

"Yeah I know, but I asked you if your alright" sonic laughed a little.

" I'm fine, he just needs to cool down."

"I don't care about that ass" sonic growled. "I'm asking about you. Where has you been?!"

Amy returned the growl. "Where do you think dummy. Look at the uniform."

...0.0

"I still don't understand why your calling everyone here.. It's not a big deal that I'm here or anything!" Amy groaned as Tails began phone people as they walked back to the workshop. Well, sonic was kinda spacing out, while trying not to run.

"Amy, we all missed you! You left without a word and-" tails tried to say before Amy cut him off.

"I didn't leave without a word. I told each and every single one of you where I was going and when. It wasn't my fault you all didn't listen.." Amy yelled a little bit. She shook her head and walked a little faster. " let's just get this over with? Okay? Okay."

...0.0.

A series of "Amy!"'s rang out as everyone arrived at the workshop. Who was there? Let's see, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

"Hey everyone.." Amy said while blushing. Rouge cake up and grabbed Amy, giving her a huge hug.

"Oh my goodness! Amy! You took so long! Heck I almost thought you died!" Still hugging Amy..

"R-rouge.. You boobs.. Are kinda.. In my face.." Amy attempted to say as Rouge the bat squeezed the life outta her.

"Oops! Sorry honey!" Rouge finally let go and Cream approached her.

" oh Amy! I missed you so much! I t-thought you h-had died w-when t-they t-told t-the p-public about-" Cream couldn't finish her sentence as she began to cry.

"Woah woah woah! " Sonic turned to Amy " you almost died?"

Amy sighed and sat on a nearby trash can. She spoke.

" there had been.. A spy.. He led my group.. A group of 20, to an area to camp out. He said to was, safe, but then they ambushed us from above. I did all I could, but.. The wounds on who survived.. The spy.. I.. Finished the job. I made it out with a bullet to the stomach, shoulder, and.. Another place..."

"Where else, Rose?" Shadow finally spoke. Amy turned, mouth slightly open, and then she stated the following words.

"My ear. I lost it. I'm deaf in my right ear now." Amy took of her hat, showing a right ear that looked like something had taken a bite out of it. The others gasped.

" how the hell did you make it out Amy?" Knuckles said.

"Adrenaline I guess. " she simply said, putting her hat back on.

Everyone was silent. Cream had stopped crying. They were all just staring at her. Amy out her hand to the back of her head and closed her eyes.

"Hey! It's been fun but I think I should go check on Joe-" Sonic cut her off.

" there's no way I'm letting you go to him without making sure your fine and inspecting the damage!" Amy couldn't help my laugh.

"Let's go for a walk


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER/UPDATE

THIS IS ONE OF THISE STUPID

hah you thought she updated loser no THINGS

I HAVE COME TO TELL YOU THAT

honestly I looked through the chapters and noticed there are ALOT of mistakes. So please just use common sense and guess what it's suppose to mean. I used MY PHONE to typed the first 4 chapters so sometimes it autocorrects something without me knowing.

YEAH.

I LITERALLY JUST NEED TO ADD OME PARAGRAPHISH AND THEN ILL UPDATE.

PEACE.

~drizzleweather


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ello anyone reading dis story. Thank you for reviewing. Literally I got a review on the first chapter and that's what made me write the rest so far, so good reviews are always loved. Just a reminder I did write this chapter on my phone and autocorrect doesn't always help you so be warned! I'm trying to fixed everything I see but sometimes things slip my mind. Anyway, constructive criticism is always helpful. Holy crap I just am talking way to much. ON TO THE STORY!_**

Amy sighed and let herself fall onto a bench. She had just ran two miles.

Normally she would have ran more, but today she just didn't feel like being sweaty. She closed her eyes and fixed her pony tail. She checked the time. It was ten o'clock. She would have to start heading back soon if she ever wanted to make it to Star Cafe in time for Cream. Just as she was about to stand up, a sleezy man sat down beside her and out his arm around her.

"H-hey babe what's a p-p-purdy chick like you doing out her this late at n-night" the guy smiled. He was obviously drunk. Amy lowered her eye lids and picked the guys arm off of her.

"Listen. You should go home." She said as she began to stand up, but the man pulled her down.

"Babe with you I am h-home" he burped and grabbed Amy's butt.

Uh oh.

That was a mistake. Amy narrowed her eyes and her pupils went small. The man suddenly knew he was in trouble as a gaint hammer appeared. Next thing you now that slezz ball was in a tree.

"Well well, I see you've still got that temper." A smooth voice said from behind Amy. Amy turned and when she saw who it was, she couldn't help but laugh.

There was Shadow, sitting all posh on the bench like he was watching an opera he didn't care for. She turned and smirked at him.

"Ah I still use this old thing from time to time!" Amy laughed out. Shadow smiled on of his rare smiles. Amy grabbed her phone and looked at the time. 10:45?! Had she dozed off?!

"Gah! Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get home right away!" Amy said as she began running. Shadow laughed and said,

"You know you'll never get there in time you dope" shadow stopped smiling and was suddenly at Amy's side. He grabbed her in bridal style and yelled out, with a chaos emerald in hand,

"Chaos Control!"

...0.0..0

"Hi Amy!" Cream said excitedly as she and Tails walked into the cafe. Amy glanced at Tails, surprised to see him. She shrugged it off though.

"Hey Cream. Hi Tails," Amy said, waving them over to her table.

"Oh Amy, I really hope you don't mind that I brought Tails along. He was showing me this weird thing that happened to a shard of the Master Emerald but then I remembered our hang out!" Cream said while sitting down. Amy smiled at them both and said,

"Oh it's fine. I hope this get together didn't interrupt your findings Tails" Amy looked over to Tails, who was holding something in a black box.

"actually," Tails said, " I was kinda hoping that I could get your input on this.." Amy nodded as Tails slid the black box over to her. She opened it to find some sort of black thingy, with little wisps of black smoke coming off of it.

"What is that?" Amy asked unable to take her eyes off of it.

"That," Tails said, " is a shard of the Master Emerald!" Amy was shocked. She let out a gasp. Her gasp was followed as Tails, who had taken the box back, stared at it with dismay.

"What is it Tails?" Asked cream, who stood to look at the box.

"What? What happened?" Amy asked, still very very shocked.

"It..it just turned white! I don't understand! It's like a cloudy white and I don't understand!" Tails said.

Amy bit her lip. She was very, confused.

"Now it's turning grey!" Cream cried out. Amy grabbed the box, gave one last look at it, and then shut it. She shoved it back in Tails hand, but then grabbed the rabbit and doc and led them out the door.

" do you still have the Tornado Tails?" Amy asked, receiving a nod from the fox.

"Then let's go to Angle Island"

...0.0..0.0

"So what do you guys need again?" Knuckles asked as Amy brought the shard up to the master emerald.

"We just need to see how it reacts and, you know, do tests and stuff" Tails told Knuckles as Cream walked with Amy. As they walked, Amy began to feel a bit lightheaded. At one point she had to stop.

She handed the box to Cream and said she had to sit down. Everyone else began to look, and poke the Master Emerald and the little shard, but nothing was happening.

"I don't understand!" Tails cried out.

"It was reacted and even shaking a little earlier!" He sat too, trying to understand what was going on.

"Are you okay Amy?" Suddenly Amy was jerked out of her trance as Cream put her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I'm fine.." She said, looking down.

Suddenly Knuckles burst into the air.

" I GOT IT! I know what's going on!"

...0.0.0


	5. Chapter 5 help is on the the way

**_Lol I don't own Sonic. Probably should have done that... •_• anyways enjoy and stuff_**

"So your saying that the master Emerald has latched onto a soul or something?" Sonic asked, scratching his head. Knuckles had called them all, even Amy, for a team meeting. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge were all there.

"I don't understand, why would it do that now?" Amy asked, looking around.

"That's the thing," Knuckles said, "I have no idea!" They all looked down, trying to figure out why this had to happen now. Suddenly a phone went off.

"Oh!" Amy said and grabbed her phone, she frowned as she read the caller ID.

"Sorry guys gotta take this.." She walked outside.

Meanwhile, inside everyone was trying to figure this out.

"This is very dangerous!" Knuckles said out of the blue. "If the master Emerald gets to attached to this person, and the person dies or whatever, the whole set of chaos emeralds could be destroyed- or worse." Sonic frowned and said,

"Uh, what could be worse then that?!" He said, shaking his head.

Tails spoke up.

" I think I know. They could go dark, couldn't they?" The question was directed to no one, but Knuckles nodded.

Suddenly Amy came rushing in, and grabbed her jacket and bag. Then without a word, she ran outside and began running. Sonic immediately sped over to her and asked,

"Woah Ames what's wrong, you took Tails jet here, remember?"

Amy had a panicked look in her eyes. She nodded and ran back, jumped into Tails plane, and began to start it.

"AMY!" Everyone yelled as the plane took off. Everyone could only watch as Amy sped off.

"Sonic! Go after her!" Tails yelled. Sonic nodded and ran, trying to watch where the plane was.

" I will go as well." Shadow said and grabbed a chaos emerald and chaos controlled himself onto the planes wing.

...

Amy narrowed her eyes as some turbulence happened. She sighed as she went even faster.

"Sorry about the plane Tails." She whispered. Out of the blue a bright flash appeared on the wing of the plane, and there was Shadow.

"What the hell are you doing Rose?!" He yelled at her, trying to be heard over the wind. Amy turned and looked at him but said nothing. Right now she had to focus. She hadn't flown a plane in nine years. Not since the whole Cosmo accident.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and began making his way to the pilot area. Noticing this, Amy closed the hatch, creating a wall of glass between her and Shadow. No pressing it, Shadow grabbed the wing of the plane for dear life as Amy pushed the plane to its limits.

Shadows ears twitched as he heard gun shots. Suddenly it all made sense to him. Amy had received a destress call. The troops were being attacked. That's why she had taken the plane too. He turned and saw that Amy had the cannons on the plane ready to fire, so he ducked. She then began to fire at the enemy, but not wanting to take any chances on firing at her side, Amy began to lower the plane.

"Rose! No!" Shadow yelled. He sure wasn't going to be hurt, but she could be! They finally landed and Any hoped out of the plane. Shadow looked for the opposite soldiers and began shooting them down using the plane's guns. Amy, however, took a more direct approach. She grabbed a spare gun laying on the ground and ran into battle. Shadow was helpless to help her, as a lot of the attention had been now drawn to him.

Amy ducked under a tree as the enemy began firing at her. She looked around, seeing dead bodies everywhere. Familiar faces, friends, family, all... Dead... Amy felt a few tears come to her eyes. She shook her head. This was not the time to mourn. She could do that after. Amy didn't know if she was going to make it out alive. Right now she didn't care. She sighed and grabbed a team mates body. She looked at his face for a second because grabbed his helmet and bullet proof vet and threw them on. She grabbed his gun and amo and jumped out from the tree.

.0.0.

It was like everything was in slow motion as Amy began to fire the gun. Solider from the opposite side began to circle around her, much to Shadows dismay. Amy fired and fired, and then she felt a sharp pain through her leg. She let out a gasp and fell to the ground. She grunted and grabbed the ground and attempted to save her own life. She fired, but they were wearing protective suits. She closed her eyes, waiting for the final shot that would kill her. Instead she felt nothing. Amy opened her eyes as she heard someone yelling her name. And more gun shots. She didn't notice people lifting her into an helicopter. She didn't notice the blue streak attempted to dodge bullets. She didn't notice the red and black hedgehog trying to get to her. She didn't notice anything. She only felt pain. Then it went black.

 _ **Woah short chapter. \\_(•_•)_/ i don't really know I just felt like I should end it there. Please review it makes me update. Well, recap in case you just forgot what happened so far in the story. Amy joined the military. Amy got a break and returned to station square. Sonic seems all to friendly with her. Amy wants nothing to do with him. Amy just got taken to a helicopter, but weather that's good or bad that's up to you. Review ideas**_!

 ** _OC NEEDED! They will be in the story, mostly the next chapter and possibly a few more, but will not be a main main character. They will be important tho. If I don't get it by the next chapter you can still send it in, and I can still use it. Just fill in this:_**

 ** _Animal type thingy:_**

 ** _What they look like:_**

 ** _Tiny bit of personal info:_**

 ** _Any powers (I might cut back on it if it's a like, hey this is a mega ultra amazing cat who can kill everyone type of thing):_**

 ** _Name (duh):_**

 ** _Also, they will be the bad guy. Or sorta. I can't say to much!_**

 ** _TILL NEXT TIME!_**

 ** _~drizzleweather_**

..0.0.00...


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Sonic paced Tails workshop as the fox examined the blood that had been left behind from the shoulder who had fought against Amy. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is it done yet?!" Sonic tried not to yell. Tails had been up since a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/3"3 AM/a trying to plain old get the blood, and it was now noon as he tried to find the owner. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""For the thousandth time Sonic, NO!" Tails also tried by to scream at Sonic. Every five seconds it was the same question. Is it done? How about now? Now? It was very annoying to the fox./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sorry little bud... I just.. I'm worried about her you know! Who knows what they could be doing to her! What f they are mutating her, or turning her in a tree or brainwashing her into thinking I'm a tree!" Sonic ranted. Tails rolled his eyes at his older brother. Amy was strong, and tails knew they had to have faith that she would be okay. Honestly he was worried about what would happen to the guys who had hurt Amy. With both Sonic's and Shadow's wrath, it wouldn't end well for them. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tails smiled as his computer alerted him that it had found a match in the criminal data statuses. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I think we found our person Sonic!" Tails said with excitement as he looked at the screen. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"..0.0.0.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hello and welcome back.. If/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amy moaned as her eyes fluttered open. All around her was black. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""W-where..." She attempted to say, But couldn't find the strength. Everything was black. She was very, very scared. She could feel a stinging pain in her leg too. She groaned as she felt someone touch her sore leg. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ah.. You're finally awake.." A smooth voice said from, well somewhere. Amy couldn't pin point where any sound was coming from right now. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She attempted to move only to feel strong bonds holding her down./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The voice spoke again. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't struggle too much. You'll hurt yourself. Don't worry, we removed the bullet from your leg and stitched you back up. And you can't see because of the numbing medicine we gave you. It tones down most of your senses; thus your eye sight, hard to talk, and.. A few others things.." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amy bit her lip. This was not how she wanted to die. She felt a wet sensation run down her cheeks. It actually took her a second she realize she was crying./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'll let you be by yourself. Get your thoughts sorted out. Someone very special will be coming to talk to you soon!" Amy could hear the person leaving. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She immediately tried to struggle against the leather bonds holding her down. Amy could feel the tears stop falling down her face, and a bit of strength returned. She still couldn't see, but she was getting better. She sighed and let herself clear her mind. Everything was a bit foggy, but she had to think. She had to be calm. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Keep.. Calm... And carry... On" she said, feeling it easier to talk now. She smiled as the old British saying gave her hope. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's one way to look at it," a new voice said from the doorway. (Amy kinda assumed where everything was) /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who.. Who are you?" Amy asked, feeling stronger. She did not show it though, she didn't want this new person to know she was getting stronger, and get the chance of getting more "medicine"./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Someone who you will be seeing a lot of soon." Amy heard footsteps walk closer and suddenly a hand grabbed her face. Amy could almost feel this persons eyes burning into her head. The hands let go of her and the foot steps for farther away./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I will talk to you soon Amelia, but in the meantime, please, try to rest. And remember my dear, we are doing this for the greater good!" The footsteps got so far Amy could no longer hear them. She heard a door slam and lock. Amy turned into her side, the best she could at least./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" This was the worst day ever. And what did she mean, the greater good. Right now it seemed like the badder evil. Amy groaned and tried to rip the leather bonds. They were strapped across her legs and wrists, and one across her neck. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ugh..." Amy sighed as she pulled again at the restrains. She just didn't have the strength to get them off. Amy attempted summoning her hammer with no luck./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Right now her brain was a haze. She couldn't think right, she couldn't see right, and she couldn't feel right. Her emotion was a jumbled up mess. She knew it was the medicine, but she was even having trouble remembering certain people. She frowned and tried to remember people./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Sonic... That name... He was a hero... He was blue... He... He hurt her? /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"No... She gave up on him. Sonic was a blue hedgehog who used to fight Eggman, but he had gone into hiding. Since she'd been back, he had been oh too friendly with her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amy smiled as she recalled all of this. At least now she had something to do, at least till her eye sight came back. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"...0.0.0/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So... What was she like? Did she struggle?" A person with sunglasses asked. There was a dark shadow, covering the persons face. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A cat walked into his view, nervous. But who wouldn't be? The cat spoke, her voice thick with a German accent. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nein, Commander she has been hooked up with ta medical examiner. She's all clear for the procedure."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The cat looked nervously at her feet. This was not how she wanted to spend her Sunday. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"..0...0/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's suppose to be right in here!" Sonic groaned as he looked at the forest ahead of them. Shadow glanced at Sonic with a smirk. Honestly, sometimes he was such a twat. He didn't understand why he had to do this with him. Sonic, on the other hand, was happy to have back up. This wasn't Eggman, he couldn't just dodge some robots and lasers, he had never faced these guys before. He actually had to think and be smart. So, to Sonic, Shadow was a blessing. Shadow grunted and raised his hand, yelling strongchaos spear! /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The image of the forest seemed to stutter, shaking. It then fell, revealing a tall white building. Sonic did a spin dash at the door, causing it to fall down. He smirked and said,/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Works everytime!" Shadow rolled his eyes and walked into the building. There was dust everywhere from the door, and people were running /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"around, all bumping into each other. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come on!" Sonic yelled to Shadow as an alarm began to sound. He began to run, checking each room only to find them all empty. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'll take the left." Shadow said to Sonic behind speeding down another left hall. Sonic speed down the right, doing exactly what he had down before. Much to the dismay of both men, the rooms were empty. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Shadow finally reached the last door and opened it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" There, laying on the bed, was Amy Rose. Her forehead was covered in sweat and there was an IV stuck in her hand. She was attempted to get rid of the bond wrapped around her with no luck. Shadow saw her ears perk up when he entered the room and she immediately went limp. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Rose, it's Sha-" shadow tried to say, not understand why she wasn't looking at him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Shadow!?" Amy said, cutting him off. Shadow came over and ripped the IV out of her hand, and then un did the straps holding her down. Amy attempted walking, only to fall, lucky for her, Shadow caught her before she hit the ground./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""T-they drugged my senses or whatever.. I can't see at thing!" Amy cried out, looking around, her ears twitching./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She felt Shadow pick her up and the open the door. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Rose, try to rely on your other senses for now. Just don't panic and listen." Shadow said, looking at poor Amy. She was putting on a brave face, but even the bravest can't go through all of this and still not be afraid. Amy had watched her friends die, been shot in the leg, and now was unable to see. Who wouldn't get a little scared./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hold on." Shadow said with a frown as he began to run through the halls. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amy grabbed onto for dear life. She hadn't been going this fast since... Well... Since Sonic. Amy twitched her ears as she heard another pair of foots going just as fast run up besides them./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good job, you got her!" The voice said. Amy knew it was Sonic, who else could run that fast? /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Shadow glared at him as Sonic out his arms out, fully intending to take Amy. But Shadow just went a little fast and zoomed out of the building./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongEH.. What do you guys think? I don't think I'll be putting up another chapter for a bit because of motivation. I mean if no ones reading my stories then I get why there's no reviews but if you are, I might not out up a chapter till I get some. /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong~drizzleweather /strong/div 


	7. Chapter 7

"Well Amy, I your all clear, Shadow must have gotten you out just before they could do to much!" Tails said as Amy got off the medical table.

"Hey!" Sonic suddenly shouted from across the room. "I helped get her out too!"

Amy rolled her eyes. Shadow had already left, and Sonic didn't seem to happy that Shadow had found her, not him.

"So how long till my eye sight comes fully back, eh Tails?" Amy asked while looking at the fox. Currently everything looked like someone had smeared black paint on it, but she could see!

"Well, I'd say about a day or two, as long as you don't strain your eyes to much. Don't focus on anything like a book or a phone! And that's doctors orders!" Tails smiled at his own joke.

"Doctor! Please! We have to get out of here! We can't save them!" Amy yelled at the cat attempting to stop someone bleeding.

"Nein! We have to try! We can't just let them die!" She shouted back at Amy.

"If we don't go, their lives will be in vain!" Amy tried dragging the cat out, but she wouldn't leave.

"Go Amy! Run! That is a Doctors order!"

"Amy?" Sonic asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes. Amy suddenly jolted back to the present.

"Eh?! Sorry I guess I just kinda had a daydream.." Amy said while hopping off the bed. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, that was so not the truth.

"Anyway, thanks for the help, but I gotta go pack. Do you mind giving me a lift- actually.. I just destroyed your plane.. I think I'm going to walk!" Amy joked with a I'm-sorry-for-destroying-your-stuff face. Tails just smiled and said,

" it's fine Amy, I can repair it in no time at all!" Tails laughed.

Sonic suddenly spoke up.

"Wait did you say p-pack?!" He asked, rushing over to Amy.

Amy rubbed her temples. "Well yeah, I've already spent a week here. I was only suppose to spend three days. I'm needed else where.. General or no general, they'll just send me to another force." Amy sent an apologetic face to Sonic, who was currently staring at her in disbelief. Who could go through all that and not quit?!

Amy began to walk out the door, but Sonic blocked her way.

"I'll bring you home.." And with that Sonic scooped up Amy Rose into his arms and bolted out the door.

 ** _Hi._**

 ** _~drizzleweather_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO READ. IF YOU DONT LIKE SONAMY, SERIOUSLY, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER, SONAMY IS NOT THE MAIN SHIP, SO DONT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. I JUST NEEDED A WAY FOR- oh never mind._**

 ** _~drizzleweather_**

Amy sighed at Sonic came to a halt. She jumped out of his arms and onto solid ground. Sonic stood nervously behind her, while Amy fumbled with her keys.

"D-do ya want me to help you pack?" Sonic asked.

 _No_.

"Sure" Amy mentally cursed herself. Right now Amy wanted to just be alone with her thoughts. But she let Sonic inside her home anyway.

The two started packing, and Amy felt Sonics gaze staring her down. She twitched, and turned around.

"Are you training to burn a while in my head?" She yelled at him. She didn't even notice her hammer appear in her hand.

Sonic smirked. Amy was still Amy.

"Well, your still you!" Sonic chuckled. Amy finally noticed her hammer. She blushed and put it away. Sonic came closer.

"I missed you, ya know?" Sonic was now in front of Amy. Amy turned bright red. She looked down at her hands.

"Uh.. I missed you to, uh.. Friend!" Amy stuttered as she spoke. She played with her hands.

"Amy.." Sonic said.. He was like a cat, about to pounce on his prey.

"S-sonic!"

..0.0.0...0.0.

Amy shot up from Sonics bed.

Oh.

My.

God.

This has not just happened. No! They didn't have **it** , did they?! No.. They didn't.. Just a lot.. Of kissing..and..

Oh god..

Amy turned bright red. How did she let this happen? She was such an idiot! She shouldn't have let herself get to close to Sonic. She glanced at the blue hero, who was snoring.

It was then that Amy realized she was naked.

It could all of her might not to scream in frustration. She grabbed a spare blanket, pulled it onto herself, and swiftly tiptoed out the door.

Sorry this is so short. I needed fillers!

~drizzleweather


	9. Sorry,

Hey guys.. So.. Yay..

I don't think I'm going to finish this story. If you want to, go ahead, just please tell me. I would love to read it.

This is what I was going to do with it.

 _1\. Amy goes into a military camp again, but Joe is in charge (boo!)_

 _2\. Joe does what the head master was planning all along :3_

 _3\. Amy basically becomes a super solider who takes commands. (This happens when parts of her become steel and metal and all dat. Hence the name,_ _ **heart of steel**_ _.)_

 _4\. Blah blah blah love here blah fighting blah blah sonic wins._

 **THE END.**


End file.
